settlers6riseofanempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 8: Seydir
Seydir is the eighth mission of Settlers 6. The entire mission is time based. In this mission, the player needs to complete 3/4 tasks to try to impress the Grandmother of Grandmothers, an important figure in the viking tribes, and the Red Prince is doing the same. Strategy It is worth noting that Crimson Sabatt's land is slighly closer to the Grandmother's land, and that the carts are unable to be captured. The player should always send the carts at least 10-15 seconds before the timer runs out. The player should always save in between tasks/during tasks and plan ahead for the later tasks by playing through the mission at least once with intent to lose. The player cannot attack Crimson Sabatt's buildings except for during the third task, and attempting this will result in a mission failure. Sending a army to the castle gates will also do so, but senting the knight will not break the peace. Sending thieves to sabotage the enemy Storehouse does not count as breaking the peace either, even if they are caught and killed. Completely only the third and fourth task will secure a victory, despite the Grandmother saying that three tasks must be completed. Task 1- 300 gold Start off by developing the settlement as if it was a normal mission. The iron is only needed if the player wishes to attempt the third task. One upgrade for the Castle, Storehouse, or Cathedral usually still leaves the player with 300 gold by the time the timer runs out. During this time period, the player should send their knight west to explore the land and find a village. When he/she arrives, he/she should kill the wolves in preparation of the second task. If the first task is failed, the player can still beat the mission, but it will be harder. Task 2- Deliver 9 wool clothes The player should now build sheep pastures and weavers if they have not done so yet. Place the weaver(s) on stockpile to make sure the workers do not take any. During this time, the player should start attempting to either build up an army or reach the title of Count and build a sige engine workshop. The player is given the option to sabotage Crimson Sabatt's storehouse, which will grant a bit of extra time. Failing both this task and the first task will require the player to both build up an army, secure a territory, and have five siege engine parts ready. Task 3- Send 8 raw fish There is only one territory with fish, that territory costs 1000 gold. Usually this task is better to skip to do the fourth task, but if the player has an army they can still attempt this. To skip this task and secure victory, focus on getting the title of Count and build a siege engine workshop without building any siege engines. If the player wishes to do this task, they should wait for Crimson Sabatt to claim it due to the high cost and then take her Outpost over. The player should only claim the territory if they have a large army to defend it. To stall for time, destroying the Outpost before the builder arrives will delay Crimson Sabatt. To make defending easier. Once you have the Outpost, quickly build a stone wall with a gate. This will block the passage to your outpost and only your own settlers can walk trough the gate. Crimson Sabatt can't take back the Outpost anymore. Task 4- Send 5 siege engine parts Since you should have already reached count and built the siege engine workshop and have enough iron due to the iron mine in your territories, simply send the parts or wait for the parts to be produced and then send them. Once it reaches the Grandmother you have won. New Features *Avalanches *Timed missions Trivia *During the third task, the player is able to destroy Crimson Sabatt's settlement without consequence as the Grandmother of Grandmothers breaks the peace and allows both sides to attack each other for the fishing territory. **Crimson Sabatt will never attack the player's city (not counting the fishing territory) regardless. *This is one of two missions that do not allow the player to attack a enemy, the second being in Vestholm (mission 15). *This is one of two missions that is timed, the second being Tios. Mission 08: Seydir Category:Settlers 6: Rise of an Empire Exclusive